Harry's Last Fling
by Celeste Wilkens
Summary: Harry has a last fling before he gets married. But who is it with?


**Harry's Last Fling by:Sabrina Wilkins  
**

  
Harry Potter sat on the bench where he usually sat when he needed time alone. It was cold, concrete bench in the middle of the garden of Gia Riely's garden. Gia was the girl he was going to marry. She was very beautiful, with her short curly jet black hair. Her eyes where a gorgeous brown. She was up to his chin in height. She had a delicate voice and a sweet laugh. Harry had asked her to marry him, and she said yes, much to the disappointment of Draco Malfoy. Although Gia was not of wizard blood, Draco still worshiped her. He wrote poetry and songs about her beauty. Many lines talked about Harry dropping dead. Ron Weasly, Harry's dear friend, laughed at Harry's romance with Gia. Gia did not know about Harry's wizard craft. He was afraid to tell her because he thought she might not like him. Now, as Harry sat on the bench, he thought about telling her. He decided he would tell her tonight at the dinner rehearsel.~~~  
  
At the party, the guests flowed in. The couple separated. After a while, the guest stopped coming in, but Gia was standing next to someone she worked with.  
"yes, I love him," her delicate voice carrying across the room. Harry decided he shouldn't interrupt her. He looked for someone to talk to. Ron was standing next to his wife, Hermionie who was laughing and talking to a pretty redhead. Her hair which Harry decided must be long, was pulled back in to a graceful bun. Some wisps hung down her face, framing it. Harry casually walked over to them.  
"Oh, Harry it has been too long." said Hermionie as she hugged him. It had been too long. Harry had seen Ron frequently over the years, but he had not seen Hermionie. She had been home in Australia with the couples two children, Harry and Neville. " I am sure it has been even longer with Ginny!" she said. Harry stared into the redhead's beautiful eyes. Now he recognized her. The Ginny he had feelings for deep, down in his heart somewhere.  
Harry nodded as he whispered, 'Yes."  
Ginny whispered in his ear, " Is it too late?"  
He shook his head and she took his hand. Neville Longbottom came over to speak with Hermionie about some spell. ginny led him to a quiet place in the room. "Oh, Harry do you love her?"she asked.   
"I don't know!" Harry cried.  
"I still love you Harry and always will," she said, as she turned away, choking on the words. At that moment Gia came running over to them.  
" A WIZARD?!?!?!? You creep!" Gia cried. She pulled of her sweater ( she had a white tee underneath) and began hitting him with it. "This engagement is permanently off!!" she screamed as she ran out of the room and into the hallway. Harry then sighed. Dudley his cousin (I do not know why he was invited.) walked over and said,"I told her." As he stuffed a pastry in his mouth. ( even though I do not think he is smart enough to do it)   
"I' ll be right back Ginny," said Harry as he ran out of the room.  
Gia was sitting on a small sofa out in the hall. She of course was crying. Harry then sat down next to her. Gia leaned over and kissed him. She then sighed and said,"I don't feel any chemistry. I love Draco, Harry not you. I know you where a wizard before your cousin told me I also knew Draco was one too. I thought this would be a nice way to let you down."  
Harry bit his lip and nodded, "He can have you then. I just want you to be happy."  
Gia stood up and said, "Thank you Harry." then she left.  
Harry sat there for a minute. Ginny walked out of the room and went over to them. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand. Harry looked at the little end table next to him. A beautiful, magical ring lay on the table. He picked it up and remembered what the shopkeeper at Diagion Alley said," When you stare really hard into it you will see the face of the person you should marry." Harry had tried not to look into it yet, but he did now and saw Ginny's face smiling back at him.   
He smiled and said," Ginny Weasly will you marry me?"   
Ginny whispered, "Yes as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. He smiled and kissed her.~~~  
Over the years, the Potter family had several children. Draco and Gia broke off their engagement five times before they got married. Ron and Hermionie had two other children.~~~  
Author's note: I thought it would be neat to have Draco marry a person who was not a witch. I know that some of you don't like Harry and Ginny romances,so read my other stories when they come out. Also please read one of my dear friends stories: A Lost Love by Erika, which is about Pokemon. Thank you for reading this. Write me comments.~ By Sabrina Wilkins. Read more of my stories.   



End file.
